


wake up call

by neckwear



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Royai - Freeform, cunninlingus, i just felt like i needed to post something lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckwear/pseuds/neckwear
Summary: They have since ceased dancing around each other. Their informal dates happen infrequently, but they would rather have sporadic sexual meetings than none at all. Whenever they meet for a rendezvous, it’s on a weekend night, where no one will wonder or suspect where the other is. However, this is a Monday morning, and she knows she should kick him out before the rest of the world is up, but she doesn’t have it in her today to force him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey! sorry for being mia for a month or so. I haven't been feeling really inspires lately but i felt that i needed to post something. It's kinda sloppy but Enjoy!

Riza wakes with the sun, rising awake much earlier than she needs to for work. Her alarm is set for six but today she is awake at five, rubbing her eyes with calloused hands and surprised to find her superior officer already awake himself. 

He has one eye slightly open, acting like he is still asleep. He lays on his side, the sheets just barely covering his sharp hip. The burn mark on his side is visible but he doesn’t seem to care, not when he gives in and opens both eyes, taking all of her in. “Morning, sleeping beauty,” he murmurs, his voice tinged with adoration, and she rolls her eyes.

They have since ceased dancing around each other. Their informal dates happen infrequently, but they would rather have sporadic sexual meetings than none at all. Whenever they meet for a rendezvous, it’s on a weekend night, where no one will wonder or suspect where the other is. However, this is a Monday morning, and she knows she should kick him out before the rest of the world is up, but she doesn’t have it in her today to force him out.

“How long have you been up?” she asks, sitting up to stretch in his stolen, too big shirt she hadn’t bothered to button up when she snatched it from him the night before. She doesn’t notice the way he swallows at the sight, and she arches forward still, her arms behind her head as she yawns.

“I haven’t been able to sleep since four,” he confesses. Riza cuts him a look and he rolls on his back, the sheets uncovering him just an inch more. “I had a bad dream. But I’m not really tired.”

“Mhm...later today you’ll be napping at work,” she says. For once she lets her shoulders sag forward, her hair's a mess and her eyes close as the ascending sun streams in. Roy didn’t think he could fall any more in love with her than he already is, but she always surprises him. He wants to capture this moment in a picture, to hold onto the memory forever. She opens her eyes and catches him staring, and raises a quizzical brow. “What is it?”

He shakes his head. His seared hand from years of alchemy moves up to touch her thigh, and in the light she spots the scar from the sword that had pierced his hands so long ago. She takes his hand in hers and brings it up to kiss it, as if kissing the back of his hand will make the mark go away. He often used the same philosophy, hoping that if he kissed her back enough he could will her tattoo away. Roy adjusts his hand so it can cup her cheek, and she smiles sleepily, nuzzling her cheek into his palm. “Are you still tired?” he asks.

Riza nods in return. A dangerous smile crosses her lips. She leans forward and brushes the hair out of her face, her face animated with the sensual question. “Are you going to wake me up?”

Her voice sounds like warm, dripping honey and it washes over him in the best way. He returns her grin, his hand slipping down to her bicep, muscled from years of bearing heavy guns on her back and shoulders. Every part of her is muscular and he worships her for it, they are hidden under soft skin untouched by hands other than hers and Roy’s. “I could try.”

Riza bends down over him and captures his lips in a kiss. It’s slow and steady, and his hand ghosts up to her cheek as he holds her face. Her own calloused hand runs down to his warm chest, and she sighs into his mouth when his hand drifts to her waist. She pulls away and gives him a soft smile, one he returns in the blossom of light in the small room. She leans down to begin kissing his neck, taking him by surprise and causing him to gasp. She nips at the soft spot behind his ear that she knows is his weak spot for a moment to make him jump and she grins. He watches, still waking up himself, as she kisses down his body. Her lips burn into his chest, sear his torso that’s rising up and down faster as she builds him up in anticipation. 

Riza moves slightly to sit by his side, while still curled into him. She doesn’t descend any lower but her hand does, and she wraps her hand around his cock, causing him to lose his breath easily. Her expert hand begins to stroke him, and he closes his eyes tightly above her. She uses the rough pad of her thumb to rub against his skin and his mouth opens into a circular shape, a silent moan on his lips. He doesn’t want to be too loud, so as not to wake anyone up and cause a disturbance, but she is nipping at his neck and running her hand up and down slowly. She tortures him and he hands onto every movement, every scrape of her teeth against the skin of his neck. Riza is pressed against his side, and she moves so she can get a better look at him coming apart. Her leg brushes against his muscular thigh and the swift sensation sends shivers up his spine. 

“I thought I was supposed to get you up,” he says through a shallow breath. The pad of her thumb rubs over the head of his growing erection and the breath is knocked out of him again. “Not the other way around.”

“This is waking me up,” she responds, and she moves so she can straddle his waist, sitting directly over him again. Before he can say anything, she captures his lips in a kiss, all while dragging his cock back and forth against herself. He has the feeling that she will sink back on him, shimmy onto him until she’s comfortable, but he doesn’t want that, not yet. His hands move to grab her shapely ass and his fingers dig gently into the skin there, eliciting a small gasp from the woman above him. She looks at him with a raised eyebrow as he drags her up to hover over his face. 

Her underwear is in the way, but that’s not a problem. He nudges it aside with a free finger, his hand slipping on the top of her thigh. His thumb brushes over her clit slowly and her breath hitches. He touches her reverently, like she is made of glass and could break in his hands any second if he is too rough. He treats her gently, she is the only love in his life, even if she is in her uniform, or a simple skirt and turtleneck, or her outfit she wears now as she anticipates his next move. She deserves only the best, and he plans to give that to her.

“Roy…”

With an expert mouth, he runs the top of his tongue over her and causes her to voice break with a loud moan.

She is already damp, most likely from causing him to melt in the palm of her hand, but he knows he can get her to be even wetter in a short amount of time. He grabs her thighs so he can drag her closer down to his face, until her legs are on either side of his head, and he gives her a tentative lick again across her folds. It’s a slow and deep movement, he wants to taste every delicate crease she has for him. His burnt hands burrow into the meat of her thighs and he buries his mouth even closer, trying to erase any distance between them. His tongue picks up the pace, stroking back and forth with an insistence only she can match. He swears he will become drunk on the ever so desirable salty flavor that is assaulting his senses, making itself known in his mouth. If he had any doubt, it’s all erased when she cries out in pleasure.

Riza’s hands move forward to grip onto the bedpost, leaning forward slightly. Her breathing is coarse and heavy and he wants to savor the sound for the rest of his short days. He glances up and her eyebrows are furrowed, her eyes are closed. When she opens her eyes to look down at him, his throat constricts at her pretty face, totally etched in pleasure. He moans into her and when her thighs shake, he can sense her becoming unbalanced. He grips her legs tightly, detaches from her and moves her gently so he can sit her in front of him, on top of his pillow. Riza looks down at him and before she can say a word, he immediately flicks his tongue over her clit so her sentences turns into a low, guttural groan. Immediately afterwards she brings her hand up to her face and covers her mouth, as if she can take back to noise. He doesn’t stop his movements but he smiles, Roy finds the little action endearing and so very _her._

She bites down on the palm of her hand and lets out little, quiet gasps as he builds her up. Her hips lift up slightly, and after one assertive lick from Roy she pauses before her orgasm overcomes her. She bites her lip to keep herself from shouting but her hips move up and down roughly against his tongue as she lets it all out, her eyes closed and head thrown back in ecstasy as she comes. He lets her release and gives her one last lick before pulling away. He looks up at her and she glances down through thick lashes, her hand dropping down onto the pillow as she catches her breath. She is too beautiful -- flushed skin, plush pink lips, golden strands of hair. It’s like she’s come out of a painting, and his shirt draped on her makes him desire her even more. Roy is overcome with adoration and he sits up on his knees to bring her lips to him in a deep kiss. Her lips are chapped but he attempts to alleviate it by running his tongue over them. Riza can taste herself on him and she whimpers into his mouth softly when his hand falls down between her legs to tease her again, and she must reach down to force his hand away. He complies and stops kissing her as a result.

“We’ll be late,” she whispers against his lips. They won’t, really; their alarm is set for six but it’s only five-twenty now. Even if Riza loves him with all her heart, her entire being connected to him, what they’re doing is still wrong -- it hits her suddenly, and he understands. 

“We don’t have to be in until seven,” he murmurs, but there is no mischievous smirk across his face. He is too handsome for his own good, Riza thinks to herself, and while he could write essays on why she is too good for him, she still feels lucky to be his. “I’d prefer to sleep the extra forty minutes.”

Riza snorts, and rolls her eyes as she does. “You sleep like a log. You won’t wake up until noon.”

“Well, I can think of one way to keep me awake,” he says, and the signature grin is on his face again. His hand moves to rest on her thigh, and despite herself goosebumps develop across her skin.

“Me too. You can make us breakfast.” Before he can protest, she puts a finger to his lips warningly. “It’s your turn.”

He takes her hand in his and kisses it, and then her lips. He treats her like she is made of crystal, too beautiful and far too easy to break. She wonders how he can go from acting so flirtatious to being reverent, but she isn’t complaining. She blanches underneath him, suddenly feeling too exposed. “I’d like some eggs.” 

Roy pauses for a moment, simply looking at her, and then he shakes his head, a deep chuckle reverberating in his chest. “It’s amazing how easily you can persuade me,” he says, and it makes her smile too.

“It’s only because you’re so easy to persuade,” she responds, and they share a laugh together before he finally drags himself out of bed, stumbling out to the kitchen after pulling his boxers and trousers back on. Before he leaves, she mumbles something sleepily to him.

“I enjoyed the wake up call.”


End file.
